Után Vitatható Lelkiismeret
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Chloe meséli emlékeit a Kirika első gyilkosság, és megpróbálja őt elismerni a barátságot, hogy azok a közös egyszer – konszenzuális helyzet ered a két, csak az hogy visszavág a Kirika gondolkodását a prófécia és Chloe. Hermafrodita-Dark Kirika/Chloe


_**Után Vitatható Lelkiismeret**_

Összefoglaló: Chloe meséli emlékeit a Kirika első gyilkosság, és megpróbálja őt elismerni a barátságot, hogy azok a közös egyszer – konszenzuális helyzet ered a két, csak az hogy visszavág a Kirika gondolkodását a prófécia és Chloe.

* * *

A / N: Helló Noir archívum! Én nem voltam itt, mint egy ideig, valószínűleg a hiánya, amelyek ihletet ez a sorozat, de mégis, itt vagyok! Ez kezdett következtében az egyik én furcsa képzeletét, nem vagyok annyira biztos, hogy miért én kezdődött, ez a furcsa dolog. Eh, de jól szeretem elkezdeni ezt a történetet. Hogy az mondta Sötét Kirika szempontjából, és alapja az események epizód huszonnégy, Sötét Visszatérés. Azonban azt kell megjegyezni, hogy ez a történet „futanari", (az orvosi, reális kifejezés lenne, hogy van egy hermafrodita fejlett karakter – egy személy, két fizikai nemet, a női és a férfi nemi mirigyek.) Szóval, ha nem találja, hogy a műfaj a képzelet, akkor nyomja meg a vissza gombot és a kockázati más történet, köszönöm. ^ ^

Ami az én barátom olvasók, és élvezze a történetet. ^ _ ^

* * *

„ – Ennek így van, akkor, hogy ez mikor elérte a döntésemet, hogy én leszek, mint te, és hogy én akarok lenni veled…" Én figyelmesen hallgatta, amit ez a fiatal lány kellett mondani, amit ő úgy tűnik, hogy beszél, valószínűleg az, hogy ő találkozott velem: hogy megölte a lánya Korzika szülei és ő volt az első, aki tanúja, hogy a fiatal korban. Ahelyett, hogy engem, mint valami szörnyeteg, feltételeztem, hogy ő látta, hogy másképp, mint valami és valaki, hogy ő mindig is szerettem volna látni, de ő szemszögéből olyan kérdés, amely túl van az elérhető és a megértés.  
Úgy éreztem, egy kéz rövid ideig érintkeznek a saját, a lány ujjai vékony, karcsú szemben nagy érdessége kezem, és én elfordítottam a fejem a profilomban szembefordult vele. Ez volt az az emberi kapcsolatokat, sokkal inkább a nyilatkozat, amelyet fogott a figyelmemet –, amelyben nem tudok ujját az érzést, hogy ő úgy érzi, felém, és bármi legyen is az, ha valaha is kitalálni, akkor lehet teljesíteni abszolút megvetés és taszítás.  
Úgy néz rám, várva, hogy hogyan fogok reagálni az ilyen buzgó fogalma és az ő arckifejezése is melegedett a látszólag nagy remények és várakozások, hogy az ügyben. Röviden pislogott a szemem, és továbbra is sztoikus és biztos abban, hogy mit vár – ezért jöttem megkérdezni kérdés tisztázására az ő emlékének magam. „És így…" Azt mondtam bizonytalanul – annyira, a zavart a részemről. „…Te lett orgyilkos, miattam van?" Arckifejezése melegedett egy kicsit, szinte felderült felé a kérdést. Úgy tűnt, a lelkes, ahogy beszélt még a hangja maradt a puha, megcsodálta hangon és ő válaszolt a valódi, „Igen."  
A válasza az volt, hogy az csak egy szó megerősítés nem hangzik jól az én szempontból, sőt úgy hangzott, ésszerűtlen, hogy ő leginkább tette egy választás kérdése, és a vágy. Ismerve a dolgot most, amikor még ok nélkül, minden, amit tehettem az volt, hogy úgy érzi, zavaros, és dühös, biztos vagyok, hogy a hibás, nem az, amit tettem –, de mi ez a női idegent megtette a választás, és hogy én része volt, hogy a választás. Lettem neki ihletet, hogy egy bűnös. A fukszin hajú lány észrevette én a kellemetlen a téma, mégis maradt egy pillanatig hallgatott, szemét elfordult tőlem, és ragasztott magukat a horizontot a nap gyengült a hegyek. Abban a pillanatban, csend – meg kellett volna megnyugtató, miután az a beszélgetés, hogy megnyugtassa valaki elme és a testi idegek a boldog állapot.

Mégis, számomra ez csak egy rövid ideig, ez nem változtat semmin sokat, mint van ez most. Próbáltam vesz egy mély lélegzetet a levegő, és figyelembe, a hogy vidéki levegőben ízek és illatok bor-szőlő, ők én hozzák vissza a valóságba.

Szemem lassan kinyílt, csak azért, hogy talál egy narancssárga ég a hegyekben és a lány ujjai tétován elérve -hoz én hideg kézi. Én nem csináltam semmit, hogy állítsa le a fizikai érintkezés: mint már volt én kíváncsi az ügyet. Én szembe vele profilom, én arcvonásait enyhült egy kicsit mégis mindig a zord kifejezés. Láttam, hogy ő vonakodott az ő beszédét, próbál alkotnak szavakat, de nem nőstény kimondani őket, a szeme leeresztette maguk, a szeme látszott, aztán csökkentett megint találtam furcsának, hogy milyen az ő alkalmazott módszert szemkontaktus folyamatos, én ezért nyomult előre.

„Hm? Van valami, amit szeretné mondani?" Megkérdeztem tőle, látszólag egyre fáradt volt, ő kötekedés hogy provokál én, kilépő én állapotban az elme, hogy megkérdőjelezik ő motívumok. Mégis, ő tétova rájuk, kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miért, mint korábban feltűnt benne, hogy mit akar csinálni velem, és most, mi megállás ő? Mégis, ő vonakodott rájuk, kíváncsi vagyok, miért, mint korábban ő feltűnt magabiztos az mit akar csinálni velem.

Keresztül küzd szemkontaktus és az ujjak egyre nedves, azt hiszem, ő is fél valamitől. Ez az, amit én nagyon is ismerős: a képzett gyilkos, aki nem ismer érzelem és az indíték csak -hoz öl. De ez a hely, ahol én ismerem, nem áll szándékomban, hogy megöli a két lakosa: Úrnő Althena és ez a lány.

Néztem ilyen ideges lány, aki azért küzd, hogy szavakat találni, mi jön ki a ajka voltak hangok, hogy pattogott ügyetlenül.

Én továbbra is a beteg, ahogy sikerült kimondani ki a mondatot – ő megpróbálta beszél egyenletes ütemben. „Mégis, boldog vagyok… Én hogy boldog, hogy itt vagytok, otthon, ahol mindent lehet tetszik korábban." Ő tesz egy lépést felém, a szeme elhárítása a tekintete is, ő belélegzi és kifújja a levegőt lassan a száját, mielőtt ő arcok hozzám még egyszer. És én állt, ő miközben lehetővé teszi a kezét, hogy kifejezze, hogyan érez. De a mondás, „ahol minden lehet, mint előtte" van valami, ami megmarad a fejemben – még akkor is, ha én nem értem hogy most.

A keze óvatosan fel arcomat, ujjai finoman simogatja a textúra a bőröm, majd érintse a vastagsága a hajam on oldalról. Szemem tévedt, hogy kézzel, mert nem számít, hogy ki ő, én továbbra is gyanús, hogy mit ő szándékozik tenni.

Aztán viszont csatlakozott a jobb kezét, hogy továbbra is a löket én sötét haj, körmei finoman vakarja én fejbőr, ő közelebb lépett, én nem mozdult – nőttem kíváncsi az ilyen figyelem, de még ha ez így van, én is félelem mi intézkedések hozna minket. Becsukta a szemét, részben, mintha egy hipnotikus állapotban –, akkor jön elő ő ajkak kapcsolatot én saját. Úgy illik egyenlően, mint darab a rejtvény. A lány megtöri a érintkezés, és néz ki, hogy nekem, a kifejezést viselt remény és várakozás, mint azelőtt, és úgy nézett rá, még mindig rajta az komoly maszk, és mégis ő soha nem hátrált el.

Ezek az akadályok még mindig tartott, és a lány az gyengült, mintha azt várná, hogy tegyek valamit. Az végszó regisztrált érzelmileg, a kifejezések többet mondani, mint hogy mi kell mondani. Ő azt kéri én hogy kötelezzék el valamit, talán, hogy hatással lenne az életét örökre, és én próbálja megérteni.

„Nem számít milyen... Soha nem fogom elárulni te és mindig ígéretet a én hűséges az te." Én kifejezés, puhítja, érzem érez puszta szánalom ez a lány – én csoda, hogy nagy a nyomás a lány kap hinni egy ilyen jóslat. Mégis, Szólok neki elhinni, hogy mit akar hinni ebben az időben, nem fogok tiltakozni, vagy kétségbe tovább neki. Szóval eleget, támaszkodva a homlokom az övéhez, „Tisztelem a hűség."

Ahogy várható volt, ő adott nekem egy elégedett mosoly, és becsukta a távolság mienk ajkak – éreztem a mozgás az ajkak elválás és összekulcsolva, én utánozta a mozgását, amit ő adott nekem, és elküldte a testem égő.

Apránként, azért jöttem, hogy nő feszült az érzés olyan intim kapcsolatot, mindkettőnknek szétnyílt egy pillanatra fény hiperventilláció, és arcunk egyre ideges.

A lány közelebb araszolt, kezét most -on a csomót a én köntösöm. Néztem, és pislogott egyet, érzés mindkét döbbent és meglepett.

„Ah..., mi vagy –?" Ő szorosabban markolta a köntöst a bal oldalon, közel az én nyakát, miközben másik kezével foglalta el magát, hogy a csomót, ami majdnem lazuló. Én belélegzett egy mély lélegzetet, ahogy én láttam, hogy a szeme jönnek rések, a nyelvét fut át a száját, és a keze erővel rántotta le a darab szövet, hogy tartja a köntösöm együtt.

A lazuló a köntös kitéve én felsőtest és lettem tudatos elrejteni, mit volt növekvő alatt a rétegek én ruhát, és az én alsóneműt. A lány fekete szeme költözött le, hogy mi volt ott. Nem volt domború a ruha de csak belül én fehérnemű, ami nekem megy merev és frusztrált. Tegyük fel ő, hogy észrevette a kellemetlen érzés a én véleménynyilvánítás és helyezi a kezét óvatosan a vállamon, ujjai lopakodva csúszás, kitenni többet én testem. Ő jön közelebb, úgy érezte, hogy csípője röviden földelés ellen haragjában az én felálló leszögezni, hogy én sziszegte, kissé tovább ez engem kéj manipulálhatók.

Ő továbbra is izgat, és súlyosbíthatja én rajta keresztül a testbeszéd, az ujjai legeltetés az én felső csupasz bőr és környékén én kis melleket. Ő hozzám, ajka a homlokomat, ő helyezi nyomás rá, ugyanezt az eljárást fel különböző részein az arcomat, amíg meg nem találta én számat. A nevében megállt, sikerült válni hevesen türelmetlen, „Ne akard, várj..." És, hogy ő csak adta nekem ezt a ravasz mosollyal: „Tegyük fel, hogy én nem tudom, hogy?" Ő jegyezte meg csendesen, ahogy előrehajolt és vett az ajkam finoman azzal saját. A formáció hogyan szája mozgott szinkronban buzdított a zaj, hogy milyen az ajka költözött, és egyre elnéző azzal nyelvvel izom.

„Kérlek," mormolta enyhe héjás a hang, ahogy elszakította tőlem, a fejét a vállamra, és a kezét kóboroltak lefelé, ahol a köntös található én testem.

„Én biztos, hogy megfelel ennek a szükségletnek, ha hagyod, hogy…"

Én megdermedt egy pillanatra, amikor rájöttem, hogy a kezét sodródott távolabb a ruhát, hogy az ő keze nyomják a rétege a ruházatot. „A –Ahh... Ach... Mi... Mi vagy ilyen biztos benne, a hogy...?" Megkérdeztem, morgó a szavak közötti, miközben ő folytatja a nyomásgyakorlást, és dörzsölje a kezét-ra az én emelt öltözve területen.

Ajkai nyomhatja a homlokomat, szabad kezével simogatta én gyomorban, mielőtt lassan csökkenti a köntöst, amiben meghatározza, hogy hagyjuk, hogy esik az én hozzájárulásával.

„A haladékot segítségével elfelejtette a bűneidet, rövid ideig… Kérlek hadd segítsek…"

Eszembe jutott a tegnap esti eseményeket, hogy a falusiak lőtték le, és égett a tevékenységek, amiket a katonák tett, de én azt csak megállítani, így kevesen, de nem a többi őket…

Ez a lány lehet, hogy észrevette a fájdalmat és a vonakodás, így hozzátette: „Megígérem…, Te nem érzi szégyen a jelenlétemben…"

A köntös a földre esik, és minden, ami ki van téve az én félig meztelenség és az emelt terület, hogy rángatózik belül az én alsóneműt. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet ismét szembesültem vele, én is tartottam a megkeményedett nyugalmát, bár az egész testem remeg. Ő megnyugtat húzva engem az ő ölelés, karját gyengéden beborította a hátam, és a körmét gereblyézés a bőröm.

„Pszt… Minden rendben lesz…"

„Nézzük csak remélem…" Azt feleltem, bár úgy érzi, mintha az én hangom nem hallható. „Te is bízzál bennem…" Suttogta, ajkai legeltetés a nyakam, és nyomást gyakoroltak. Ő törte el, és megfogta a kezem, irányítja, hogy üljek az ágyra.

Leültem mindig, én szemem sokkal megjelenítését, ahogy vetkőzni – kezét fogja a háta mögött, hogy bontsa ki a felső részét a bőr ruhát. Ő használja a kezét, hogy finoman eltávolítani, ujjai óvatosan kapaszkodott a karok, elég hamar, azt hagyjuk, hogy esik a földre. Az utolsó két darab került a rövidnadrág és fehérneműt – a nadrág, hogy ő húzta le, és a fehérneműt, hogy egyedül marad, ahogy ő jött hozzám.

A lány hajló, ahogy közeledett hozzám, kezét csúszását a lapokat az ágy, és az arca rá az enyém, hogy egy pillanatra érzelmeink jelenik intenzitással. Úgy halad előre, bár látszólag tétova divat, ahogy haladt előre, és lehajtotta a fejét az alacsony, hogy ő száját kapcsolatot az enyém, hogy, ők elváltak óvatosan és megremegett. Vettem a fellépés agresszív módon a legkisebb, én kezem fenyegető át -on a tarkóján, észrevétlenül. Egyszer találtam a nyakát, az ujjak kezem csavarodott, mint sápadt, puha bőr. Keresztül kapcsolatot a mi ajkak, ő tett egy rövid, megfojtották zaj, hogy az megszűnik az bensőséges meghittség, amitől ő hormonok forraljuk.

Vettem felelős a helyzet amint rövid ideig ő is hadd – a kéz, amely megragadta ő nyakát, megnyugtatta és utazott lefelé, ahol a fehérnemű találtak. Az ujjaim érintette a szegélyét a fehérnemű, a szemem emelte, hogy szembenézzen vele, amiben maradt tétova – ő lenyeli a lány nyál és súgja: _„Oké…" _

Vele beleegyezésével, én két ujját én akasztott rá a szegély és lassan kihúzta a pamut vékony alsóneműt lefelé…_ „Lehet én…?"_ Azt kéri, a szemét utazott le, hogy a fehér alsóneműt, harap alsó ajkát idegesen.

Vettem nyugodtan, mert mi szükség van kiadás, én válaszolt:_ „Természetesen."_

Ő vesz egy mély lélegzetet, és megborzong az halkan hogy kezem csésze enyhe kopaszságát a ő szex, és hideg középső ujját ő nedvesített nyílást. _„Köszönöm,"_ A lány halkan nyögi, -val szemét félig-lehunyta.

„_Igeeenn..." _Akkor én is érez megy a semmibe a teljes fizikai eufória, mert úgy éreztem, a kezét lebeg át megragadni az én erekció. Az egész test elkezd izzadni, mint a vékony, de puha kézi simogatta én szex. A légzés növeli, de nem teljesen, ahogy megnyugodott, hogy egyenletesen, ahogy csak tudtam. Még ha ő öröm okoz nekem, küzdök, hogy tegyék ugyanezt: ujjaim fut fel a nedves rés az ő hüvelyi terület – én középső ujját ép -on a fő része.

A lány fölöttem elkezd remegni a kapcsolatot, hogy a lány hevesen rázza, és menjünk ki a puha nyögés, fut ő hüvelykujját fel a felső része a pénisz területen. Mely ő küld engem, hogyan érezte – a váratlan szerencse eufória, hogy én vagyok elveszett az érzéki bűn.

A mi légzés egyre nehezebb minden simogatása a mi testünk, ahogy közel került kiáltás, én gyorsan megragadta ő nyakát a másik kezem, és hoztál neki, hogy töm a mi ajkát.

Mögött a szánkat, akkor nyögött nagyjából a kapcsolatot a mi ajkak, akkor hangzott torkú ahogy jött borzongás élesen az izmok és az érzés, hogy kaptak. Úgy éreztem, a kezem egyre forró és nedves, és az érzés, forró, látszólag fehér és tiszta folyadék ejakulált, és leszállt én felső testet. A hangulat a szoba volt, szédülés és zavartság – a szaga a házasságtörés és ellenőrizetlen vágy. Testünk is elönt a verejték és a légzés felgyorsul és akadozik.

Nem tudom, hogy mi a következményei lesznek előtt, -hoz amit tettünk.

A lány volt az első, hogy fel – vesz egy mély lélegzetet, és mozgatja a szálakat a lány furcsán festett haj arcából. Ő megköszörüli a torkát, és mutatja nekem elégedett mosollyal, ahogy tette korábban. „Oké, akkor..." Azt mondja, remegett a térdem egy kicsit vele ő tiszta kezét, és kuncogott kissé az én elégedetlen kifejezés a rendetlenség. Ő jenkik engem, és megpaskolja a vállam, „Menjünk tisztítani – vacsora lesz hamarosan."

Mégis... Én maradtak tanácstalan. „Oké, akkor..." Motyogtam alatt a lélegzetem.

* * *

A zuhany volt, hatékony és gyors, bár bizonyos értelemben ez volt több vagy kevesebb, mint egy meghitt szertartás ez a lány –, hogy milyen ő kezét a szivacs legeltetett én szennyezett mellkas gyengéd mozdulatokkal. Az, hogy ő egy mosoly -on ő enyhén rózsaszín ajkak. A lány beszél hozzám -ben révedt divat, „Nos… ez olyan szép…" Kinyitottam a szemem, és kissé elfordítottam a fejem a profilját, töprengett -on ő választott szóval, én is úgy érzem, hogy a szivacs a mellkasomon.

„Szép…? Hogy érti ezt?" Azt suttogta halkan, fürdőzés a kellemes meleg víz. A szivacs mozgása megállt egy pillanatra, akkor ismét csak, de lassú ütemben.

„Tegyük fel, én elfelejtettem, hogy te nem emlékszem mindenre…" Ő lélegzik a nosztalgikus, szomorú sóhaj, hogy elkapta a reakció a kérdésemre, és most, úgy érzem, a hibás.

Nyomtam az ajkam együtt, és szűkült a szemem: „Igen… Még mindig nem emlékszem, hogy mi volt korábban, elnézést kérek, hogy ezt megtegye."

„Nem…" A lány felsóhajt fáradtan de még mindig rám mosolyog. „Minden rendben van ... De hamarosan, remélem emlékezni fog."

Én eltolódott az én fekvő helyzetből, és kiterjesztette a karomat, és kezet neki – az ujjai egy gesztus. „Gyere," mondtam közömbösen. Annak ellenére, hogy a gesztus volt meglepő, hogy ez a fiatal lány, ő azonnal vette jeléül a szeretet az ő gondolkodásmódot. Ő arca közelebb hozzám, hogy a kezem megtalálta a kis ropogós lány nemrég festett haj, óvatosan azt simogatta a finomság az, hogy nőtt az én kielégítő. Ő is találta kielégítő módszer…

Én arckifejezése megenyhült egy kicsit, hogy ez egy kíváncsi és őszinte arca – mint egy ártatlan gyermek egy külföldi téma. És _ez egy_ _olyan_ külföldi téma a számomra megtapasztalni az emberi közelség, a szorongás és a vonakodás, hogy hagyja, hogy szivárog azt magam, és –ba az én gondolkodásmód.

A gondolataimat, még mindig tartott tartsa a lány fejét, hogy ép volt, és pihent a bal oldalán én mellkas.

„Tudod…" Azt mondta csendesen, „Mi kell… öltözz fel, és kész a vacsora." Én megjelent a tart a fején. „Oké akkor…"Azt feleltem monoton, megpróbálja öblítse le a maradék szappant a bőröm.

Úgy néz ki, hogy nekem, szerepelt még, és bizonytalan, de hamar elfedi azt a mosolyt, és felállt, és megtörölte a kezét a törülközőt. „Rendben." Ő csiripelte, még mindig mosolyogva egy ragyog sötét szeme. Aztán megfordult, hogy elhagyja a szobát.

Ott álltam a vízben, de mint merengő és süllyed a langyos belőle, egy nehéz sóhaj jött én számat, hogy vibrált a torkomat egy haragos morgás.

_Ez a csábító és kellemetlen gondolat, hogy az emberiség… _Beszéltem magamban, miközben kikapta egy közeli tálba, hogy töltse meg hideg vízzel a csapból, és kioltja a fejem. _Mi haszna van az emberiség, ha a társadalom az nem ferfiak nem hajlandók változtatni módját? _

_Ez egy olyan kérdés, hogy még nem válaszolt nekem. Ha ez nem válasz, mi mögött népirtó taktika, hogy törölje minden férfi a társadalom? _

Nem tudok sokat mondani magamnak.

* * *

Úgy tűnt, késő este, amikor a lány, és én szemben ülő Úrnő Althena, magas és kedves nő, lila és fehér a ruha és aranybarna haja a derekát, ami fonott és mögötti rendesen. Amit ő tett érkezésünkkor ünnepe volt, hogy a mindkettőnk egy meleg mosollyal, amitől érezzük magunkat a legtöbb szívesen az ő jelenlétében.

Mi kerül a sorrendben a vacsora jön egy kis adag rizst, és közepes adag hús és zöldség a fajta. Szintén egy csésze bor mellé a lemezek, valamint a villa, kanál, és a kést. „Mielőtt enni", mondja a tiszteletteljes hölgy Althena, „mondjuk kegyelem?" Én megállt attól a pillanattól kezdve, ahogy én jöttem, hogy fogja meg a villát, és megpróbálta enni a minden egy részét élelmiszer -on az én lemez. A lány legközelebbi nekem jogom a én nézett rám meglepetten. Ami látta kifejezés, a szemem lassan szembe az idős asszony az asztal fölött - bár ő is egy kicsit meglepett, hogy én van éhezett vágy, hogy enni, de ő arckifejezése enyhült egy arcát kár - az ibolya szeme ellágyult, és ő száj alkottak szomorú mosollyal.

Mint egy gyerek, hogy elkapja, én vonult kezem a villát, hogy az élelmiszer-és eltemették a két kezem között én öltözve láb és a fej meghajolt le szégyen. Mielőtt én kimondott egy bocsánatkérés felé mind a közül az én elhamarkodott, látszólagos durvaság a vacsoraasztalnál, az keze megveregette a hátam. Megnéztem, hogy ki volt, és fáradt sóhajjal, hogy csak a lány mellettem, mert, hogy ő is utánozta ő gyámja arcápolás kifejezés.

„Ez rendben van," Ő megnyugtatott, ő kezét kellemesen dörzsölte a hátam lassú körökben. Még mindig tartotta én fejét, és át kényelmetlenül, én kifejezés komor és kétségbeesett. Lehet, hogy a lány észreveszi a kényelmetlenséget – a mindkettő talán… „Anya Althena… Talán ma este, te a vacsora-kegyelem lehet megbocsát, amíg meg mi lefeküdni?"

Olyan elnéző, mint amilyennek látszik, a lány bólint, „Természetesen, a hiánya mondván kegyelem vacsora is megbocsátható…" Aztán jött felém, ismét melegítő mosolyogva: „És kedves gyerek… Tudom, hogy tegnap este volt szerencsétlen neked, és te is nagyon éhes… Minden rendben lesz, mi nem fog csinál semmit, hogy lenne te kényelmetlenül érzi magát itt, meg tudod érteni ezt?"

Az én érzék az megértése a téma, én óvatosan bólintott: „Igen, Úrnő.." Én mondta halkan: „Én meg tudom érteni." Az aranybarna hajú úrnő tűnt elégedett a válaszom, és óvatosan válaszolt: „Hogy jó … Most pedig mi minden enni csendben, igen?" A lány mellém mosolygott is, és megveregette a hátamat, bólintott nekem, és a szeme szökkent Althena és magamnak, hogy „Igen," Ő beszélt gyorsan, „Menjünk enni." Bámulta, majd az én étkezés, tudtam, hogy jobb, mint, hogy meghosszabbítja a helyzet tovább. „Igen," Én mondta vonakodva, vonta meg a vállát a kezét le rólam, és megpróbált enni.

Ettem a rizst, majd a zöldségeket, mindannyian tettek említést ettünk az élelmiszer, az egyik dolog, én amit talán még észre, mellette volt közötti feszültség a lány mellettem, és az asszony szemközt velünk.

Keresztül étkezési, éreztem, hogy mindkét szemük ragasztva egymással – úgy tűnik, a lány idegesen eszik el neki ételt, és megpróbálja elkerülni az esetleges szidás és a nő határozza meg, hogy az igazság végre szigorú módon.

Az egész a vacsora, egyikünk sem mondott mást. Ahogy én befejezte a második tányér vacsora, kértem, hogy elnézést, és hölgy Althena rám mosolygott, és azt válaszolta: „Igen, lehet."  
A lány, amint várandós, mint amilyennek látszik a nőt, hogy ugyanezt mondaná neki, a nő azt mondta neki nyersen, „Chloe, akkor maradok itt. A megbeszélés elengedhetetlen." A lány, akinek a neve nyilvánvalóan _-Chloe-_ érezte, tétova az ügyben. Úgy néz ki, hogy nekem, és a nő, hogy ő reméli, hogy megvédje a pozícióját, és töltsük fel a hazugságot, hogy erre. Mégis, fedezésére erre a személy, nem az erősségem.

Megfordultam -től el a lányt, és bólintott: „Nagyon köszönöm, Úrnő."

„Igen, szeretettel várjuk, gyermekem..." Azt mondta egyszerűen. Aztán úgy döntöttem hogy -val szabadságot a nyugtalanság a részemről.

* * *

Egész hátralevő részében a többi este, töltöttem magamnak kis magány – mit találok ebben a kastélyban gyanús, akkor is, ha a úrnő nevű Althena azt mondja, hogy ez az a hely, hogy én tisztában voltam, amikor egy fiatal gyerek. Ez a hely, bár... Én nem egészen fel az ujjamat rajta... Hogy tartalmazza ezt a nemkívánatos aura bűnök vakolt mindenhol nem számít, ha valaki szeretne keresni tisztaság és megbocsátás Isten szemében a. Számomra, igyekszem nem bocsánatot Isten szemében, és nem találok öntisztuló választ a bűneiért, amit minden ember lehet elkövetni. „Született bűn mindig legyen átkozott az életben." Ez igaz rám. Úrnő Althena azt mondja, hogy én ne vegye a szívére, hogy az önálló hibáztatni, ami befolyásolja mások, hogy a kérdés a jó szándék, hogy ki kell terjednie a bűnöst bennem van.

Talán ő lehetett volna jobb rólam. Én ne aggódj sokat magamról, de csak az idők, amikor az önálló kihallgatás jön kétségbeesett vagy zavaros helyzeteket...

Megpróbáltam megkérdezni a sok kérdés futott át az agyamon az én amnéziás állapotban, de még nem találtam egy alkalmas kérni, vagy teszt nélkül ő kedvesség nekem. Mit tettem, hogy bátran az ügyben, és csak disszidens neki. Amikor én még mindig nem találtam egy kérdés, úgy tűnt, elégedett, és elhagyta a szobát.

Az ő indulás, én balra elégedetlen az én jelenlegi helyzet, hogy a legtöbb, hogy van nekem – főtt le a lényege az idegeimet, és én szívembe. Ebben a pillanatban én vagyok érzés dühös ahhoz, hogy elpusztítsa semmit. Én összeszorította a lepedő, míg az ujjaimat megfordult fehér.

Nos, ez volt az, amíg nem hallottam valamit –, és amikor néztem enyhe gyanakvással - akik besurranó éjszaka...?

Az ablak a szobában gondosan kinyitotta, hogy ez volt a hossza a szekrény, és ahhoz, hogy valaki, hogy illeszkedjen a szobába. Ez az ismeretlen személy ahogy néztem, csak valaki ismerős nekem. Én mind a megkönnyebbülés és enyhe gyanú, hogy miért ez a lány jött settenkedik szobámba ilyenkor este –, hogy üdvözöljön engem vele furcsa módon mosolygós, – hogy az ő vékony ajka egy érzéki módon és a macska, mint a sötét szeme csillogott a fényben. Nem volt szó, hogy azt mondják, a helyzet az ő váratlan látogatás.

„Ne is törődj velem..." Azt mondta hűvösen szülőhazájában francia, újra gondosan becsukta az ablakot, és csúsztassa a függönyt, hogy olyan mértékben, hogy ad magánélet, és biztosítja világítás. Aztán megfordul, hogy kibogozni a zöld köpeny, amiben letette az asztalra a komód, mi marad csupán az ő fekete védőöltözet. Én továbbra is bámult rá hátulról, az én arckifejezés lett kétségtelenül komoly, nehéz és visszataszító fegyelmet, hogy abban a pillanatban a szemem látszott rajta közel meztelen formájában rajta csak fekete csipkés fehérnemű nekem viszont én fejét szégyenében. _Nem én tud… _Azt hittem, összeszorított fogakkal és csukott szemmel, szívem kezdi érezni akadozó, és a légzésem egyre szabálytalan.

Én érezte, ő hogy fordult én irány – a padló nyikorgó lába alatt, és hamarosan, ő bemászik az ágy. „Hé…" Hallom a suttogás a saját hangját, egy gyermeki hangon, hogy alkalmatlan a korához képest. A keze... A lány ujjai körül az arcomat, néha kóboroltak máshol, de kizárólag saját maguk alatt a torkát. Harcoltam nyugodtan felé – én visszahőkölt a fejem, amikor ő megnyomja előre. Hogy Éreztem ajkait fogmosás mellett én templom, majd egy enyhe, nedvesség bizsereg a bőr is.

„Rgh... Lea... Leállítása..." Én morogta türelmetlenül, hogy irányuló a lány kora, ő fogalma sincs, hogy mi ez lehet képes. Én durva, cserzett keze megragadta a vékony, puha kezét az alacsonyabb őket vissza a helyükre. A lány, nem kevésbé, eleget egyszerűen egy kifejezés a csalódás.

Aztán én óvatosan megragadta a vállát, ennek eredményeként, hogy álljon neki, távol az arcomat, és én felült, ahol mi mindketten egymásra néztek, a nyugalom és a csend.

Visel arca csalódás és levertség, miközben én maradt nyugodt és komoly, elmagyarázni neki. „Miért ne?" Azt kérdezi tőlem óvatosan. Ráztam a fejem kissé, és csak nagyot sóhajtott, „Nem szabad..." Ő reszket a markomban, nem tudom ha, ő fogalmának megértéséhez én igyekszem elmagyarázni. Így próbáltam megtörni le neki, „Tudod, mit csinálsz?" Bólint válaszul: „Tudom, teljesen jól, mit csinálok..." Az idegeim visszahőkölt kissé a válasz, és hamarosan bár én érzem, a kísértés, és súlyosbítja a tettei ő, én megjelent a fogást a vállán. A kezem esett vissza a helyére, én testem növekszik ernyedt, és én rendezik az ágyban.

Én nagyot sóhajtott, a lány követi a példát – ő tolja a kényelmet, ahogy megy a takaró alatt. Álltam fagyott, mint rájöttem ő visel semmit, csak fehérneműt és ing pamut. Szemem váltás neki, és hogy ő is mindig és békés. „Biztos vagy benne... ha ez az, amit csinál, a megfelelő választás?" Én kérdezte ő halkan. „Én soha nem kétséges Althena tanításait a prófécia. Mások amely megtekintéséhez a csavart és undorító, én minden tőlem telhetőt, hogy csökkent azoknak a kételyeket." Az én ajka megfeszült, és eltolódott a fejem az ablakon, ahogy még nem teljesen válaszolt a kérdésemre még nekem úgy tűnik, hogy ő teljes egészében rá, és úgy gondolja, a prófécia a nagyobb jó az emberiség.

„Azt hiszem, így... Soha nem jött gondolni magad a hátránya a prófécia?" Én pislogott a szemem, bár úgy érzi, nehéz az alváshiány... Éreztem a kezét a tetején az enyém, és megszorította. Néztem rá, meglepte.

„Tudom, hogy van egy hátránya, mert kapcsolódik a bűn... De csak akkor, ha a bűnösök hajlandó, hogy a világ jobb...Remélem, a kulcs..." Én daruzott nyakam a pontosítás, hogy ujjai ő ment át az enyém. A szívem lüktetett. „Mi a remény?" Megkérdeztem, érzés nyugtalan. Keresztül a halvány világítás, ő sötét szeme ellágyult, és így tett arcán, van arcát fény öröm. „Miért... A remény ad az emberek egy ok arra, hogy élni, boldogulni az életben és az akadályokat, és el tudja hinni témák alapos kétség nélkül…"

„Valóban?" Én mormolta halkan. Ő ismét megváltoztatjuk, lassan elengedte a kezét az enyémtől, és bedugta a kezét belsejében a párna, mégis még mindig velem szembe. Ő belélegzett és kilélegzett nyugodtan: „Hát… Ez csak az én előrejelzése kifejezést remény. A használata remény, csak jön a tapasztalat… az enyém spirituális." Az én bal kezét felemelte magát, és lesöpörte a szál lila hajat az arca elé. „Értem…" Én válaszolta, több figyelmet, „Feltételezem, hogy ésszerűen hangzik..." A lány mosolyog az én válaszom: „Tudom, hogy olyan…"


End file.
